His Past Before His Eyes
by Areylia
Summary: When they start another job, Eliot sees someone from his past, someone who may forever change his world...again. "I never forgot the hurt, Eliot. It stays with me everyday. I can try and try all I want, but I can't stop thinking about it, about you, about everything." Kennedy Elida
1. Chapter 1

**_Areylia's Note to you wonderful readers: Hey guys. I know I just started a Leverage story just a few days ago but while I yet another Leverage Marathon in between studying, I had a new idea come to me. It may not be completely different but I hope there is enough difference and shocks to keep you all interested and coming back. I also want to stress that although I wish for World Peace, I applaud and thank the men and women who serve our country proudly and hope you do not let the first 'job' think I feel ill and hatred or anything like that about our military. If I had be able to, I would be a proud female Marine._**

"Mr. Ford, I have done everything I could to get anyone to listen to me. But as soon as I mention 'problem' and 'Fort Quartermaine Military Base' in the same sentence, I'm thrown out."

"Mrs. Pella, what problem do you have with the US military?" Nate asks, noticing Eliot feeling slightly upset at this.

"It's not the military itself. I admire what they do. That's why I took this job. It's this particular base and the people who run it on a day-to-day basis."

"And what is it that you do?" Eliot asks, with almost a growl to his voice.

"I'm a weapons analyst. I oversee test runs of newly developed weapons to improve its use and accuracy. I analyze, write reports, and I even observe the base's overall performance for training and testing."

"And what happened?" Nate asks.

"This base, their training, was not just injuring Marines, some have died. The weapons are failing all the tests and they are doing something to these dedicated men and women and I can't even get a copy of the autopsies to help those who fight for us. I went to everyone with high enough ranking to do something about this. They ALL laughed in my face. I was fired. I was given a subpoena to go to court. I have until the end of the week to turn myself in before they file bond jumping. And that is just a nice gesture on their pathetic part since they charged me with—"

"A possible breach in National Security." Eliot finishes.

"Exactly. I am not sure if you can do anything, Mr. Ford. But I would like you to try to do something."

"We definitely will." Nate assures. "We will get started and keep you up to date. And call us anytime for anything."

"Thank you…so much." The woman shakes hands with Nate, followed by Eliot. Once she was gone, they would head up to Nate's apartment where they find Sophie and Parker talking at the table while Hardison was researching their newest job.

"Alright, folks." Hardison starts. Everyone gathers around. "Nate, just so you know, I had to hack into a military base. If we get caught, we don't stand a chance."

"I know, Hardison. Just-just run it."

"A'ight. Well, Fort Quartermaine Marine Base. Um…the base has been under investigation for many years. Um, there are talks they will be closing it down but many—well, not a lot many, but some—fighting it. There are a lot of things that seem—wonky."

"Can you get anything else?" Nate asks.

"Just video feeds and sound. Sorry."

"So, we will be a bit more blind than normal. Alright, let's go steal a military base…?" Nate trails off, barely finishing his sentence then walks off.

"Sophie, are you ready?" Nate asks over comms.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sophie says quietly. She walks up to the desk and speaks with an American accent. "Good afternoon. Department of Defense, Agent Anna Davis. I am expecting a tour."

"I'm sorry, but I don't sure any appointed tours today. I'm sure you have the wrong day or base." The woman nastily smiles.

"No, you do not understand. The tours are no longer by appointment. And if I do not get that tour, the check will fail and—"

"Whatever. Have a seat." The woman rudely points to the chairs that sit across the lobby.

"Okay, now Sophie, don't forget the button cam on your shirt. We need to be able to see everything." Nate informs as he notices Eliot jump.

"I know…"

"Eliot, what's wrong—" Nate tried to ask as Eliot jumps out of Lucille, Hardison's van. "Sophie?"

"I know. I will get him."

"Agent Davis? I am Lance Corporal Amy Dunnin. I am supposed to give you a tour?"

"Yes. I have to see the whole base."

"Okay, follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Areylia's Note: Okay, I think I forgot mention that (unfortunately) I do not own any characters or actual Leverage show plots. As we all wish for ourselves, I wish I owned Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer) because he is just AWESOME and OMG HANDSOMELY BEAUTIFUL! And for me, him having the Native American heritage is the icing on the cake! But anyway, the only thing I own is my original plot and my OCs!**

* * *

Kennedy's POV

"No, I know. The meeting was horrible. I was practically laughed at. But then again, how is that any different than usual?" I say, talking to my best friend on the phone.

"Kennedy, stop being so scare and step up. How are you going to move forward?"

"I know, Mer. But this is a whole different ball game."

"Kennedy!" a guy jumps in front of me says. I look at the man with the shoulder length dark hair. He looks like a guy I used to know—

"Oh my Gosh. Mer, let me call you back." I say as I lower the phone and hang up. "Eliot Spencer?" I don't know if I should be happy, upset, or mad to see him.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" he asks, looking slightly confused and worried.

"What do you mean? I work here. Why are you here?" I ask. I must have said something wrong. He grabs my arm and pulls me with him. I want to scream for help and a part of me knows he would never lay a hand on me.

"Get in." he says, opening the back door of a tall, weird looking van. I step inside then see a blond woman and two men.

"El, what is going on?" I ask as he shuts the door.

"What do you do here?" he asks. "You aren't military."

"No, I'm not." I look from him to the others. "I'm just a secretary, an office assistant." Then I notice the screens that show the base and a female's voice talking to Juliet, the woman that works the front desk. "What the hell is this?" I become the most frighten I have ever been around Eliot.

"Miss…" the older gentleman starts.

"Kennedy Elida."

"Miss Elida, how long have you worked at this base?"

"About four  
years…?"

"Ken…do you know Abigail Pella?" Eliot asks, sensing my worriedness and taking my hand to comfort me.

"Abbs? Of course. We had lunch together all the time until she was let go. I haven't spoken to her since." I pull my hand away. Wait. Has something happened? "Is she okay?" I look at Eliot.

"Mrs. Pella—do you know why she was fired?" the older man asks.

"Um…she was supposedly embezzling from the base but that doesn't sound like her. I have known her since I started here."

"She has noted something serious is going on here and causing death to the Marines and her concerns got her fired and possibly prison sentence."

"What? Wait-this isn't making sense!"

"Have you noticed anything odd going on?" Eliot asks, going into a vague meaning behind his question.

"You mean, during trainings?" Was all I could manage to think of.

"Ken, talk to me."

"I don't know, Eliot!"

"It's okay." The older man said. "My name is Nate Ford—"

"I don't care if you were Prince William!" I look back and forth to each person. "I got to go." I jump up from my seat and rush out of the van. With my briefcase in hand, I head back to the offices. I missed my entire lunch break. I walk in the back door and as I head to my desk, I walk passed my boss's desk.

"Miss Elida?" he calls. I take a deep breath and exhale deeply before walking into the office.

"Yes, Commander, sir? I sheepishly speak.

"Come in and shut the door." He says, not looking up from a folder. I do as I am told and push my glasses that I just put on up a little more on my nose with my index finger. I always felt so small next to this guy. He closes the folder and looks up at me. "Come closer." I walk and stand beside him on the other side of his desk. "You see this file?" he asks. I nod yes. "I need to you destroy this folder. Shred it and burn it. Do not let anyone know about this file. Do you understand?" He asks with a horrible fire in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." I take the file gently into my hands and start to walk away. When I reached the door, I partially turned and asked, "Sir, if I may, what does this file contain?" Now, I wish I wouldn't have asked.

"It's confidential but nothing worth keeping. That's all you need to know."

"Yes, sir, Commander sir." I walk out of his office and sit at my desk. I pull out the drawer housing my shredder and turn it on. I open the file and grab on sheet of paper. What are the odds Eliot and his…friends show up asking about Abigail's ordeal and now this? I carefully look around and grab a blank sheet of paper from my printer beside the shredder. I place it into the shredder and begin to read. It wasn't redacted so everything was still readable. I only had to read this first paragraph to know Eliot and Nate should see this but I read the rest of the page. I grab a small stack of blank paper that was about the same size of the stack in the file and place the blanks over the actual file which I then grabbed and placed into my briefcase. I continue shredding the blank papers.

After work was over, I drove home. I could not get the file and Eliot and everything out of my head. The first thing I was going to do when I got home was run into my room and read the rest of the file.


End file.
